


Morrigan's Choice

by HDXylophone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDXylophone/pseuds/HDXylophone
Summary: Meet Morrigan, a girl growing up in the world of Pokemon without any clue what she wants to do with her life. However, her father has a present for her that may just give her a new start in the world of Pokemon!





	Morrigan's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> AKA (accidentally) New Beginnings Story
> 
> This is my story that I wrote for a contest on the /r/Pokemon Discord some time earlier this year, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I decided that I should get it out of rotting in my Google Docs. 
> 
> Also, Morrigan and Robert are *totally* not Morgan and Robin from Fire Emblem, except that they actually are. :P

“Ugh, I can’t decide what I want to do…” stated Morrigan. She had been thinking for the past half hour of a Pokemon related profession to pursue, and had failed to come up with anything.  
  
“I’m no expert, but shouldn’t you have a Pokemon before you try to think of a _Pokemon-related_ profession?” remarked her father, the former Pokemon Professor, Robert Acacia. Not long after Morrigan’s birth, he had retired from the profession, trading in his title as Professor Acacia for that of ‘Dad’.

He didn’t regret a minute of it, _usually_.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Morrigan replied, “Well, yeah, but it’s always a good idea to know what you want to do before you do it. Look before you leap and all that. I’d have thought you’d appreciate something like that, being a former Professor and all that.”  
  
Smiling at his daughter’s logic, he was forced to accept that she wasn’t exactly wrong. “Alright, what are we choosing from? Surely you were able to narrow down your focus at least a little?”   
  
“Yep! We can go ahead and take out Contests. They’re cool and all, but raising the Pokemon up for it is super tedious and boring, I’d much rather be battling!. The only thing about that is that there’s so many different battling careers, like a Gym Leader, Elite Four Member or even Champion.”   
  
“Don’t forget you could always be a Professor.” Acacia reminded his daughter, “It’s hardly a bad career choice.”   
  
Huffing slightly at the interruption, Morrigan continued, “Well, I hadn’t forgotten, I was just about to mention it. Anyways, being a professor is really cool! It’s probably the non-battling career I’m giving the most thought to. I’d love to get to know all about the Pokemon we have in the world!”   


“Okay, so we have: being a Trainer or a Professor. Any others?” asked the former Professor.  
  
“Well, I’d thought of working in Pokemon Centers. That seems like it would be cool. Tell me, did you have trouble choosing what you wanted to do? What made you want to be a Professor?”

“Heh, I’m glad you asked, Morrigan. It started when I was in a battle with an old friend of mine. During the battle, we both Mega Evolved our Pokemon and it caused me to question, not just the mechanics of Mega Evolution, but the possibility of a world where it didn’t even exist. That led me to researching the idea of alternate universes and timelines.”  
  
Robert took a breath before continuing, “During my journey to become a Professor, my partner Pokemon Abra was there with me every step of the way. I believe that my Abra, later turned Kadabra then Alakazam, signified the knowledge I hoped to gain about the world around us. Which is why, I have a gift for you that should help you.”   
  
After this last part, Robert left the room with his daughter and went into his office.   
  
“A gift? Well, I can’t say no, but what is it?” asked Morrigan.   
  
Robert came out with a Pokeball in hand. “This is Pokemon no.133, Eevee: the Evolution Pokemon. It’s called that because it has the most possible evolutions out of any known Pokemon, with 8. Eevee can’t decide what exactly it wants to be without the guiding hand of its Trainer. Since you are plagued by indecision, I thought that giving you this Pokemon would help. Perhaps you can both discover what you want to be together!”   
  
Morrigan took the ball from her father and pressed the button, freeing the Pokemon inside. She hugged the brown furry creature, thanking her father as he left the room. As she looked into its eyes, she could feel some of her indecision slipping away.   
  
“Come on little guy, let’s go on an adventure! What Dad said about indecision kinda made sense, but I guess that’ll happen when he’s a former Professor. First, we need to train though.”   
  
She knelt down to let the Eevee on her shoulder before placing a hand on top of it and running to the nearest tall grass to find a Pokemon to fight. In time, she would need more Pokemon, meaning that she had to fight her way through the wild Pokemon to make it to the next town over, where she could buy some Pokeballs.

After a little while of training, and having gotten about halfway to the next town, Eevee learned Quick Attack. While it wasn’t _too_ much better than Tackle, learning a new move was pretty nice.

“Alright, little guy, I’m sure you’re tired, I know I am. Let’s skip the fighting for now and head to a Pokemon Center, okay?”  
  
At this the Eevee that was currently in her arms nodded its head and nuzzled its head in her arms, beginning to fall asleep.   
  
“Aww…. Alright, let’s go!” Morrigan said before running as fast as she could without disturbing her companion.

After taking her partner to the Pokemon Center, they both decided to turn in for the night, and go out again in the morning. Morrigan was tired, and her Eevee was as well; the Pokemon Center hadn’t replenished its energy. When they both went to bed, the Eevee went to sleep first. As Morrigan lay waiting for sleep to take her as well, she stroked the Pokemon’s brown fur coat, thinking about what she was going to evolve it into. Fortunately she had inherited her father’s memory, because she was able to quickly recall all of Eevee’s different evolution methods: Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, leveling up with high friendship in the day or night, leveling up by a mossy rock or an ice rock, and leveling up knowing a Fairy move, with high affection. The Eevee _did_ still know Baby-Doll Eyes, so the last one wasn’t exactly a difficult condition. Yawning, Morrigan thought about each different ‘Eeveelution’ before drifting off to sleep.

The next day, Morrigan went to the store and bought some Pokeballs and Potions. It was time to catch some team members. As she expanded her team, she felt less and less uncertainty about her and Eevee’s future. It wasn’t that she knew all the answers, they were still out there. But she felt less of a need to find them right then and there. Her and Eevee’s future’s were tied, and they’d find the answers they needed, _together_ .   
  
_Click!_   
  
As the Pokeball finished catching the newest member of Morrigan’s team, her and Eevee looked at each other, and they both broke into wide grins. She was having fun as a Trainer, and whether it ended up being a stepping stone to her future career, or her career itself, she knew that it gave her the opportunity to get to know her partner Pokemon, an opportunity she was very grateful for.

“Thanks, Dad.” She whispered, as she bent over to pick up the Pokeball containing a Starly.


End file.
